


Tight

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/F, G!P Kara, I use smut and explicit sex scene writeup as therapy, Lena Luthor is hot and a bottom, Lena gets filled so good, Lena is a Good Girl, Mindless Fucking, creampie sex, lena gets railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Are you seriously telling me to write the story but shorter-?But ok..Lena's pussy is tight. There ya go.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 515





	Tight

In Kara's world, Lena was a lot of things.

She was a scientist. Smart, sophisticated and unparalleled in her beauty. She was like the Sun through which Kara drew her strength. She was like the fresh dew drop in the leaves- tender and rejuvenating. She was like the first snow brushing past the skin. She was felt in everything the world had to offer- every little miracle, every little detail yet she remained a mystery. She was an experience to be felt, unraveled and explored.

However, at this particular moment, Lena was  _ tight _ . 

_ Soft.  _

_ Warm. _

A thin layer of sweat was glistening over Lena’s perfect, curvy body while her breasts looked so full and round with nipples hard from the pleasure she was receiving.

The room was filled with moans and the bed squeaked by the sheer force of the love making.

Kara was buried deep inside her and every little flutter could be felt by her. Lena’s walls were moulding so perfectly, so sweetly with her that Kara couldn’t do anything apart from just staring at the beauty beneath her and feeling extremely lucky.

Lena’s walls were clenching around Kara's pulsating cock, fluttering like the ripples in water.

The molten warmth holding Kara at place and pulling her inside every time she would take her cock out only to get buried deep inside again.

With each thrust, Kara could feel the walls wrapping her around into this feeling of home. 

Every time she would bottom out, Lena would yelp. 

Every push and pull of their bodies would make Lena scream a series of, "yes, yes, yes, yes...". 

Kara would stare down in wonder as to how her cock was disappearing inside the soft, wet folds of her wife.

Everytime she would bottom out, the thick shaft would disappear amidst the pink folds now stimulated thoroughly. 

Kara’s abdomen would rub against Lena’s swollen clit each time she would plunge inside her velvety warmth while simultaneously Kara was also feeling the pressure building in her lower region. 

Instincts took over and Kara started pounding inside Lena, swallowing Lena's scream into a kiss while her walls churned and squeezed Kara’s cock as Lena came undone arching her back to the slam of Kara's cock hitting her cervix.

Kara was not too far behind as the tightness of Lena's pussy elicited Kara's orgasm. 

With a sharp groan, Kara used both her hands to grab the headboard which broke by that sheer force while her cock made a violent throb and the tip burst with spurt after spurt of come filling Lena's womb to completion.

  
  


With every spurt Kara gave, Lena’s walls would milk her more, always being greedy.

The orgasms kept on flowing through their bodies like a live-wire as they became one. When finally Kara’s cock gave a gentle push with a weak spurt filling Lena’s already full womb, Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s forehead. 

Lena sighed in contentment as her walls didn’t let a single drop of Kara’s come fall out of her while they both drifted off to sleep.

  
  



End file.
